No Fracking Way!
by TheObserver815
Summary: Ron after being dumped by Hermione poisons her with a Surrogapani potion which means she goes through the pain of a Cruciatus Curse every night unless Ron comfots her with his touch. But what happens when the potion does not work out the way Ron intended and someone else has to be with her. Every night Hermione endures the pain because the alternative is much more frightening.
1. Chapter 1

**DH compatible (w/slight changes to scenes during the Wizarding War)**

**I do not own Harry Potter: its Plot or its characters. All credits are to the author JK Rowling. The plot of THIS story alone is mine and perhaps some characters that I might introduce in later chapters. It is a work of fiction and is just showing my appreciation for JK Rowling's story and the Dramione/Harry Potter Fandom. **

**This is my first ever Fanfiction (even though it feels like I have read hundreds of Dramione FF) I know I have read this pitiful line before and shook my head thinking that the story could never be good but oh well we will have to wait and see!  
PS. the italics indicate a flashback**

**PPS. I do not intend to use Fanfiction slang however please RR ! *shakes head in disgust*  
I hope you enjoy, or don't hate it enough to throw your electronic device in frustration across the room ;) **

"No Fracking Way"

Hermione looked down at the antique looking parchment in her hand. She reread the emerald green calligraphy indented onto the page. She exhaled deeply realising who would be playing the male lead in the story of her life this year.  
"Why on earth would Headmistress McGonagall put Malfoy as Head Boy? He shouldn't even be allowed back into the school!" Hermione regretted her words as she turned and looked into her floor length mirror seeing the girl who had been so dramatically altered by the war, the girl who she didn't even recognise anymore. She looked down at her slightly bare neck and saw the faded scar running along her collar bone. She slowly brushed her hand along it and closed her eyes remembering where it had come from and why it wasn't more prominent.

_Bellatrix was standing over me wand pointed menacingly at my heart. The wand wasn't touching me but it felt as though the tip of the wand was piercing my heart and my lungs. I couldn't breath: So much for the Gryffindor courage Hermione. I laid there waiting for her to scream those words that I had heard so many times before. I closed my eyes accepting my fate. Bellatrix laughed her deranged laugh before actually piercing me with her wand. She started to drag the wand slowly across my collarbone, starting to get closer and closer to the start of my neck. I screamed in pain wishing, hoping, even praying to the muggle God I had been taught about when I was a child that the pain would stop, that she would just get it over with.  
_

_I heard the faint cry of Ronald screaming another spell at one of Voldermort's many henchmen so I opened my eyes hoping that he succeeded in disarming the Death Eater and when I did I saw the familiar green light hit Bellatrix square in the chest. Her face contorted and then fell hard onto me. I pushed the still warm body from my chest as I turned to see who had saved me. I saw the icy cold face of the boy who had often been the centre of my nightmares looking at his aunt lying on the grass. I saw a quick flash of sadness before he looked up at me and he surprised me once again when he gave me a quick nod. I nodded my head in gratitude and in shock as he turned around and ran into the depths of the forbidden forest, his blonde hair contrasting with the dark sky.  
_

Maybe he has changed. I mean I have changed why couldn't he? Perhaps he has changed for the better. Or maybe he is the same prat who had called be a mudblood all these years and who teased me relentlessly whose conscience kicked in just long enough to not let me be killed by his own blood. Yes I'm sure that's it. Regardless this year is going to be an interesting one.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter: its Plot or its characters. All credits are to the author JK Rowling. The plot of THIS story alone is mine and perhaps some characters that I might introduce in later chapters. It is a work of fiction and is just showing my appreciation for JK Rowling's story and the Dramione/Harry Potter Fandom. **

**Hi Everyone! Thanks to everyone who has commented, followed and favourite this story it means a lot considering I'm a major newbie to writing fanfiction. All the constructive criticism I can get would be appreciated muchly :D **

He looked down at his shimmering badge which embodied everything that he is not. His hand reached for the badge and tried to yank it from his uniform however his finger got caught on the sharp edge and he swore under his breath.

"Son of Slytherin" he hissed. He looked down at the deep red liquid slowly dripping from his finger.

He was distracted trying to find his wand so he could mutter a healing spell when the door to his compartment opened.

"Wow Malfoy I didn't realise you could bleed! You must be human after all" Her words oozed with the same sarcasm he had learnt to hate.

"What do you want Granger?" he said looking up at the tall brunette standing above him.

Whilst Hermione was inhaling, ready to start her war of words Draco stood up in front of her menacingly. No way was she going to try and pretend to be the dominant one in this situation.

Instead of seeing her shake or stand down she moved forward. As she did so the hair that was slightly covering her face repositioned itself so that he could see her entire face clearly. He looked at her eyes that were once doe eyed and hazelnut brown and realised how much they had changed. Her eyes were now much fiercer and he couldn't trace an ounce of fear in her now dark chocolate eyes.

After Draco could not stand competing in this silent staring competition any longer he laughed his usual laugh and turned around facing the window which showed the approaching school on the horizon.

"Just because your part of the precious golden trio doesn't mean that your presence makes me all giddy Granger!"

"Whatever Malfoy I can't be bothered repeating this tiresome charade with you for another year. Just stay as far away from me as possible and let me run the prefect body okay because we both know I will do a better job" Hermione for a second seemed to look tired and depressed but as quickly as it came it was gone. She lifted her head to look at him and smiled innocently whilst turning to leave.

He heard her mutter something as she slid the compartment door closed and as the door clicked shut he felt the dripping of the blood on his finger stop.

"Well this is going to be an interesting year"

(Hermione's POV)

"Good Afternoon students, I am professor McGonagall and I will be replacing professor Dumbledore as Head Master this year. As you all can see some of our 7th years from last year have returned to properly finish their Hogwarts education. Others such as the highly regarded Harry Potter have been offered a job as an Auror and we would like to wish Mr Potter luck in the coming year."

People started to clap and I could feel the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall shift to me and my red head ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend on the opposite end of the Gryffindor table however I felt the gaze of one person in particular which was annoying me the most. I moved my eyes to the Slytherin table to see what people Malfoy would be sitting with now that all of his followers were dead or too scared to return to Hogwarts. I finally found the boy with the ruffled blonde hair sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. He was not sitting alone however the way he was interacting with the people around him or the lack of interaction between them was surprising.

I was so distracted in my train of thought that I forgot that I was staring in his direction. He raised his eyebrows questioningly at me as if I actually intended on eye-communicating with him. I awkwardly shrugged it off as I turned back to McGonagall pretending to listen as the sorting hat was putting the terrified first years into their new family for the next seven years.

If Malfoy was put into Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw would he be different today? Would he care about blood status or be less of a prat? I contemplated the thought of a nice Draco Malfoy who didn't become a death eater and didn't stand and watch as I was tortured by his aunt: Of course not.

Yet again my hand subconsciously rubbed the scar on my collarbone. It had become a habit I couldn't control when I lost my faith in humanity. Perhaps he isn't different, perhaps he is even worse now than before but even so at least for a second he showed compassion and that second saved my life.


End file.
